Marionette Syndrome
by puppet catorce
Summary: Dimulai dengan kehidupan sehari-hari dan pertengkaran yang bisa dibilang biasa saja, terjadi musibah yang menimpa Squalo...  Fic XS pertama, OC nyasar, OOC. Chapter 3 UPDATE.
1. 1st Day : The disease begin

**Author's Note : **Halo… Ini fic XS pertama saya yang sebenarnya dibikin di sekolah/plak. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, karena saya juga anak baru disini. Dan tolong jangan pikirkan kenapa masih ada Mammon sekalipun ada Flan. Pokoknya jangan.

_Italic _: Masa lalu / dalam hati

Normal : Biasa

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

**Warning : **Shonen-ai,OC, OOC, (mungkin)typo, humor yang dipaksakan , dll….

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Syndrome <strong>

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Pagi hari yang cerah di Varia HQ, semuanya terlihat biasa. Bel masih melempar pisau kearah Flan, Mammon masih menghitung uangnya, Lussuria masih bertingkah seperti banci, Levi masih berkumis/abaikan, dan Gola Mosca masih kesepian di sudut gudang (?). Dan tentu saja, Xanxus masih melempari Squalo dengan _tequila_.

"Voooooiiiii! Apa-apaan kau, bos sialan!" teriak pria berambut perak itu. Xanxus kembali melemparkan asbak kearahnya. "Diam kau, sampah! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!"

Mau tak mau, Squalo keluar sambil menggerutu. Dia membanting pintu ruang kerja Xanxus dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan rambutnya. Saat itu, dia melewati ruang tamu, dimana si pangeran narsis sedang bermain lempar pisau dengan papan sasarannya ialah Flan. Melihat penampilan second-in-command Varia itu, dia tertawa, "Shishishi, pertengkaran suami-istri?" goda pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Vooii! Diam kau pangeran sinting! Siapa yang sudi jadi istrinya!" teriak Squalo.

"Shishishishi, memangnya aku bilang kalau kau itu istrinya bos?"

Squalo _speechless_, lalu meninggalkan duo idiot itu.

Butuh waktu setengah jam sampai Squalo bisa membersihkan cairan itu dari dirinya. Daripada disiram lagi, dia memilih untuk menghindari Xanxus selama sisa hari itu. Namun tak terhindarkan kalau ia harus bertemu lagi dengannya saat makan malam hari itu. Tapi tentu saja mereka tak menyapa satu sama lain, apalagi mengobrol.

Anggota Varia yang lain cukup heran melihat suasana di meja makan malam itu, yang biasanya dihiasi dengan teriakan Squalo atau suara gelas pecah yang dilempar oleh Xanxus. Squalo sendiri tampak tidak berniat untuk makan. Dia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk sup di mangkuknya,tanpa memakan sesuap pun. Lussuria mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Squally, kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa…begitu… Aku mau tidur saja…" respon Squalo sembari meninggalkan kursinya. Nada bicaranya terdegar lemas dan terputus-putus. Mendadak, Squalo tumbang. Xanxus segera menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Oi, bangun sampah! Jangan tidur disini!" bentaknya. Tapi Squalo tak bergeming sedikitpun. Para anggota Varia lainnya segera menghampiri Xanxus dan Squalo. Mereka semua mencoba membangunkannya, tapi percuma, Squalo tetap diam.

"Panggil dokter! CEPAT!" Perintah Xanxus

_ "Marionette Syndrome," kata dokter itu setelah memeriksa Squalo. "Penyakit ini menyerang otaknya sehingga tak sadarkan diri. Menular melalui virus di udara, saat ini memang sedang marak menyebar." Lanjutnya_

"_Lalu, kapan dia sadar?" tanya Xanxus_

"_Yah, tergantung. Bisa sehari atau seminggu. Tapi kalau tak bangun-bangun selama sebulan, dia bisa…meninggal"_

_Xanxus terkejut. Semudah itukah seorang Superbi Squalo bisa meninggal?_

"_Bagaimana cara membangunkannya? Apa ada obatnya?"_

"_Sayangnya, obatnya belum ditemukan. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya bangun."_

_Maksudmu, menunggunya meninggal, sampah? _Batin Xanxus saat mengingat perkataan dokter itu semalam. Dia sendiri sudah menengok Squalo beberapa kali pagi itu, tapi kondisinya tak berubah. Tetap tertidur dengan nafas yang minimalis. Hampir-hampir tak bernafas. Xanxus berpikir, _Apa ada dokter atau ahli pengobatan lain, dukun juga boleh, yang bisa menyembuhkan sampah ini?_

Dia menghela nafas, lalu mencoba menelpon beberapa dokter kenalannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan Squalo. Mendadak dia teringat dengan seorang _guardian_ Famiglia Orologio, Scienza. _Kalau tidak salah, dia ahli dalam membuat obat, racun, senjata biologis, dan juga mekanik. Mungkinkah? _Pikir Xanxus dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Xanxus langsung menelpon gadis itu.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Dengan kediaman Famiglia Orologio." kata suara di seberang telepon.

"Ini Xanxus dari Varia, aku mau bicara dengan Scienza," jawab Xanxus

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar,"

Tak lama waktu berselang, Scienza mengangkat telepon,

"Ya, dengan Scienza disini, ada apa, Xanxus?" kata gadis itu dengan nada malas

"Sampah, kau tahu sesuatu soal _Marionette Syndrome_?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu soal itu. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Squalo" Kata Xanxus. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Apa! Uke-mu terserang penyakit aneh itu?"

"Ya-hei! Dia bukan uke-ku, sampah!"

"Eh? Jadi sekarang dia seme-mu?"

_Ini sebabnya aku benci dengan fujoshi bodoh ini_, batin Xanxus

"Jangan main-main denganku, sampah. Atau besok pagi kau sudah tak bernyawa," Kata Xanxus geram

"Hei, kalau aku mati kau tidak akan mendapatkan obat untuk Squalo lho,"

"Kau punya obatnya?"

"Ya, sedang kubuat. Kira-kira akan selesai bulan depan."

"Selesaikan dalam seminggu atau dia tak akan bangun lagi." Xanxus langsung menutup telepon.

_Yah, setidaknya gadis itu bisa membuat obatnya_, Xanxus tersenyum tipis.

Diseberang sana, Scienza masih bengong karena kata-kata terakhir (?) bos Varia itu.

_Seminggu? Itu nyaris mustahil…tapi…_ Mendadak muncul bohlam diatas kepalanya, dia langsung menset waktu di kamarnya dua mingu lebih awal dan kembali bekerja. Dan hanya satu alasan yang mendorongnya, yaitu demi melihat lagi pairing favoritnya. Dasar fujoshi kelas paus.

* * *

><p>-ToBeContinued-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 selesai!<p>

Padahal yang Orologio Arc baru 2 chapter saya malah bikin fanfic lagi, XS pula….

Maaf ya kalau gaje!

Mind to review? - dijitak


	2. 2nd Day : The Paramedics, come

**Author's Note : **Halo lagi, maaf saya update-nya lama. Terima kasih banyak buat **~Rya-chan X Shii-chan** dan **~Ri Tyler** atas reviews-nya. Sesuai permintaan kalian, fanfic coretnistacoret ini saya lanjutkan. Omong-omong, hari pertama Squalo sakit itu mulai dari pagi-dimana-dia-ditengok-Xanxus-berkali-kali, bukan dari malam pas dia pingsan. Ini berkaitan dengan judul chapter soalnya, maaf, ya.

_Italic _: Masa lalu / dalam hati / bahasa asing

Normal : Biasa

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

**Warning : **Shonen-ai,OC, OOC, (mungkin)typo, dll….

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Syndrome <strong>

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Hari kedua Squalo terbaring diam di tempat tidur, seluruh penghuni Varia HQ belum terlalu merasakan banyak perbedaan. Hanya terkesan seperti Squalo pergi untuk sebuah misi dan tidak kembali selama beberapa jam. Tetapi tetap saja bagi Xanxus, dia merasa ganjil dengan ketiadaan sosok pria berambut _silver_ panjang itu berkeliaran di markas Varia. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, dia menengok Squalo berkali-kali. Berharap dia akan segera bangun.

Tapi Squalo tetap terbaring diam tak bergerak, tak bersuara.

Siang itu, Xanxus hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Squalo sekali lagi. Saat ditengah perjalanan, Levi memanggilnya, "Bos, maaf mengganggu, ada telepon untuk anda,"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Xanxus

"Scienza Orologio." jawab Levi

Xanxus langsung menyambar telepon yang dipegang _lightning guardian_-nya itu.

"Halo?"

"Yo, Xanxus. Ini aku," kata Scienza di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Xanxus

"Aku hanya mau memastikan kondisi Squalo. Oh ya, dia dirawat dimana?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia masih disini."

"Disini itu maksudmu…di Varia HQ?"

"Ya."

Hening beberapa saat, lalu Scienza mendadak berteriak keras,

"HAAAAAAAAAH! Aku tak percaya kau membiarkannya di sana begitu saja! Kau tahu tidak kalau Marionette Syndrome itu bisa berbahaya tanpa penanganan yang tepat!" bentak gadis berkacamata itu. Xanxus kaget karena teriakannya yang hampir menyamai teriakan Squalo.

"Memang apa yang bisa terjadi?"

"Dia bisa mati dalam waktu tiga hari," Scienza menekankan kata 'tiga hari'

Xanxus kaget mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _deadline_ mereka berkurang sebanyak 27 hari.

"Tapi sekarang rumah sakit manapun penuh dengan pasien penyakit itu. Jadi akan kukirimkan tenaga medis dan peralatannya kesana sekarang."

"Usahakan secepatnya," kata Xanxus

"Tutup telepon ini dan mereka sudah didepan pintu."

KLIK! Scienza menutup telepon dan benar saja, bel berbunyi. Xanxus berlari keluar dan langsung membuka pintu. Dia kaget melihat pemandangan disana. Pria itu berpikir 'tenaga medis' yang dimaksud Scienza adalah sekelompok dokter atau apa. Tapi yang ada disana hanya seorang wanita dan seorang pria dengan baju lab seperti yang selalu dipakai Scienza dengan kardus besar yang dilabeli 'FRAGILE' dibelakangnya.

"Kalian 'tenaga medis' yang dikirim gadis itu?" tanya Xanxus

"Ya, nama saya Alexandria, salam kenal." kata wanita berambut coklat itu sambil membungkuk.

"Dan namaku Trydan." Kata yang laki-laki.

Xanxus mengerutkan dahi melihat kedua orang itu. Memang tertutup pakaian, tapi jelas sekali di tubuh mereka berdua ada banyak jahitan. Bukan seperti bekas jahitan karena luka, tapi benar-benar dijahit. Tubuh mereka terlihat seperti dibuat dari potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang disatukan dengan jarum dan benang. Xanxus hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti Frankenstein," katanya

Kedua orang itu saling pandang, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Xanxus

"Kami memang Frankenstein, tahu!" kata Alexandria sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hah?" Xanxus bengong.

_Gadis itu benar-benar gila, membuat monster dari mayat manusia seperti ini_, batin Xanxus dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." kata Xanxus menghela napas. Dia mengantar Alexandria dan Trydan ke kamar Squalo. Setibanya di sana, kedua Frankenstein itu langsung memasang berbagai peralatan medis yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari infus, tabung oksigen, sampai alat pacu jantung yang sepertinya tak perlu.

"Apa dia perlu semua alat itu?" tanya Xanxus pada Trydan

"Tidak juga, tapi tak ada salahnya memasang semuanya. Master berpesan pada kami agar Squalo tidak mati mendadak." balas pria yang warna mata kanannya hijau dan kirinya biru.

Sejak melihatnya, Xanxus yakin itu mata dari dua orang- salah, mayat yang berbeda. Sementara Alexandria, sangat jelas kalau jari tangan kirinya diambil dari 5 mayat yang berbeda. Kecuali telunjuk, semuanya punya bekas jahitan dan ada yang warna kulitnya agak beda. Dan jelas sekali bahwa wajah mereka bukanlah wajah asli dari tubuh yang mereka gunakan. Keduanya memiliki bekas jahitan yang memanjang dari bawah dagu sampai puncak kepala. Scienza tentu saja memilih wajah yang terbaik, tanpa cacat dan tidak terluka, apalagi yang membusuk, pasti dibuang atau dikubur lagi. Xanxus mulai berpikir, _Mungkin kalau Squalo akhirnya tak bisa diselamatkan, aku bisa meminta sampah gila itu untuk membuatnya jadi Frankenstein, tanpa jahitan…Tidak! Aku tak mau punya bawahan mayat hidup!_

"Xanxus, sekalipun dia bisa dijadikan Frankenstein seperti kami, dia bukan lagi orang yang sama, lho." mendadak Alexandria angkat bicara

"Kau baca pikiranku?" tanya Xanxus

"Begitulah. Dijadikan Frankenstein bukanlah solusi untuk menghidupkan orang. Ingatan yang terkoyak atau jiwa yang tak sempurna adalah konsekuensinya. Aku dan Trydan malah tak punya ingatan sama sekali sebelum menjadi seperti sekarang," katanya, "Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau punya kekasih mayat hidup?"

Xanxus kaget mendengar kata 'kekasih'. Dia tidak merasa marah, tapi merasa malu, entah kenapa.

"Selain pikiran, Alexandria juga bisa membaca jauh kedalam lubuk hati seseorang. Jujurlah padanya nanti kalau dia sudah sadar." kata Trydan sambil nyengir dan menunjuk kearah Squalo.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya dan aku masih normal, dasar mayat hidup!" Xanxus membanting pintu kamar Squalo dan bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Alexandria dan Trydan saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

_Aku masih normal, aku tidak menyukai Squalo, aku masih normal, aku TIDAK jatuh cinta pada Squalo!_

Sambil terus mengulang pikirannya itu, Xanxus terus berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Saat hendak membuka pintu, dia terdiam

_Benarkah aku tidak menyukai Squalo?_

* * *

><p>-ToBeContinued-<p>

* * *

><p>Yak, chapter kedua berakhir disini. Bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya, dimohon untuk review.<p>

Omong-omong, nama Trydan kuambil dari bahasa Wales yang berarti 'listrik'. Nama ini kupilih karena untuk menghidupkan Frankenstein diperlukan energi listrik sebesar 1.21 Gigawatt. Sedangkan nama Alexandria kuambil dari nama istri Victor yaitu Alexandria Powerd dari manga 'Busou Renkin' karangan Nobuhiro Watsuki. Frankenstein sendiri adalah judul novel karangan Mary Shelley. Coba cari di Wikipedia/plak.

Oke semuanya, tampar saya karena Xanxus jadi sangat OOC.


	3. 3rd Day : Your voice, I hear it again

**Author's Note : **Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/subuh dimanapun anda berada. Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah me-review fanfic ini. Maafkan keterlambatan update karena saya baru pulang retret dan internet rusak selama seminggu lebih. Baiklah, selamat menikmati chapter tiga!

_Italic _: Masa lalu / dalam hati / bahasa asing

Normal : Biasa

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

**Warning : **Shonen-ai,OC, OOC, keberadaan typo, dll….

**Marionette Syndrome **

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Hari ketiga, kondisi Squalo tak kunjung membaik. Bahkan dengan bantuan alat-alat medis tak jelas itu kondisinya tak berubah sama sekali. Untuk mengawasi kondisi Squalo, Alexandria dan Trydan tinggal di Varia HQ untuk sementara waktu. Dan yang senang dengan kedatangan kedua Frankenstein itu hanya Lussuria. Yang lain, terutama Mammon (karena pengeluaran bertambah), tidak begitu senang dengan mereka. Xanxus? Dia tak peduli. Hanya satu yang menjadi pikirannya, Superbi Squalo. Dia sama sekali tak menyentuh kerjaannya sejak pagi. Xanxus hanya berkeliling sekitar Varia HQ, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasanya didatangi Squalo, dan berharap melihatnya berdiri dan berteriak seperti biasanya disana. Bagi Xanxus, hari-hari tanpa suara Squalo benar-benar terasa sepi. Dia merasa kosong, bagaikan _matryoshka_ yang kehilangan isinya, semacam itulah. Rasanya kacau.

Akhirnya pria beriris ruby itu memutuskan untuk menengok Squalo dikamarnya, daripada berkeliling seperti orang bodoh mencarinya padahal sudah tahu dia dimana. Saat tiba dikamar Squalo, Alexandria sedang mengganti infusnya dan Trydan sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu di dekat jendela.

"Oh, hai Xanxus. Menengok kekasihmu lagi?" goda wanita bermata indigo itu

"Dia bukan kekasihku, dasar zombie!" balas Xanxus marah

"Kami F-R-A-N-K-E-N-S-T-E-I-N. Bukan zombie." Jawab Alexandria dengan penekanan pada tiap hurufnya. Sepertinya dia benci dipanggil zombie dilihat dari ekspresi jijiknya.

"_Whatever_," Xanxus lalu beranjak ke belakang Trydan yang sedang merakit sebuah mesin aneh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Xanxus

"Alat untuk mengubah gelombang otak menjadi suara. Jadi kita bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya dalam tidurnya itu." jawab Trydan

Mendadak Lussuria muncul di pintu dan memanggil mereka,

"Alexa-chan, Try-chan, kalian tidak makan? Nanti sakit lho~" katanya dengan gaya banci yang bikin merinding

"Berhenti memanggil kami dengan nama menjijikan itu." kata Trydan dengan ekspresi jijik

"Minimal, jangan pakai 'chan'." lanjut Alexandria dengan wajah yang lebih jijik lagi

"Xanxus, kami makan dulu, tolong jangan utak-atik mesin-mesin itu." Trydan mengingatkan. Xanxus hanya mengangguk. Setelah mereka pergi, Xanxus duduk di sisi tempat tidur Squalo. Ia menyentuh tangan Squalo. Terasa dingin, seperti mayat. Dia memeriksa denyut nadi Squalo, sangat pelan, hampir tak berdenyut. Pria berambut panjang itu benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka marionette yang tidak memiliki benang, tergeletak di belakang panggung dan terlupakan. Dia akhirrnya mengerti kenapa penyakit ini dinamakan _Marionette Syndrome_.

Xanxus mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Squalo, dia mulai berbicara pada Squalo,

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa kesepian tanpamu. Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi jujur saja, aku ingin mendengarmu berteriak seperti biasanya,"

Lalu Xanxus terkekeh kecil, "Padahal aku selalu menyuruh untuk tidak berisik dan berteriak-teriak begitu, tapi sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya."

Xanxus menyisir pelan beberapa helai rambut Squalo yang biasa dijambaknya sembarangan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Squalo benar-benar merawat rambut yang menjadi lambang sumpah kesetiannya pada Xanxus itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Squalo, lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Squalo, "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu,"

Mendadak, jari tangan Squalo bergerak perlahan. Xanxus terkejut sekaligus senang. Squalo membuka mulutnya, dan kata yang pertama diucapkannya sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Xanxus…" panggil Squalo pelan

"Squalo, kau bisa dengar aku!" balas Xanxus

"Xanxus…kau dimana?" dia merespon. Xanxus menggenggam erat tangan Squalo

"Aku disini, sadarlah Squalo!"

"Aku…minta maaf…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali tertidur seperti tak pernah bangun sebelumnya. Tapi tubuhnya menghangat dan denyut nadinya kembali. Xanxus melihat monitor jantung Squalo, dan detak jantungnya mulai meningkat. Dia tersenyum dan segera keluar memanggil Alexandria dan Trydan.

Xanxus segera berlari ke ruang makan, dia membanting pintu dan berteriak memanggil kedua Frankenstein itu. Sontak mereka berdua kaget.

"A-ada apa Xanxus?" tanya Alexandria

"Squalo, tadi dia sempat berbicara!" jawab Xanxus

Trydan langsung berdiri dengan wajah kaget, "Yang benar saja! Dia bangun!"

"Setelah bicara padaku, dia langsung tertidur lagi." balas Xanxus

Alexandria langsung menyeret Xanxus ke kamar Squalo. Trydan mengikutinya. Cukup mengherankan bahwa wanita sekurus dia bisa menyeret Xanxus.

Setibanya di kamar Squalo, Alexandria dan Trydan langsung memeriksa kondisi Squalo dan posisi alat-alat medis.

"Sulit dipercaya! Tadi dia benar-benar bangun!" teriak Alexandria saat melihat monitor jantung dan gelombang otaknya.

"Suhu tubuh normal, denyut nadi normal." sahut Trydan dengan mata membelalak kaget.

Alexandria mengeluarkan HP dari kantong jasnya dan menelpon Scienza,

"Halo, dengan Scienza disini. Ada apa, Alexa?" jawab Scienza

"Master, Squalo bangun!" kata Alexandria

Hening beberapa saat sebelum….

"APA! DIA BANGUN! AKU SEGERA KESANA!" Scienza berteriak begitu keras sampai Alexandria langsung menjauhkan HP dari telinganya. Telepon diputus.

"Kau tak apa, Alexa?" tanya Trydan cemas

"Kurasa telinga kananku tuli untuk sementara waktu," balasnya

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Scienza sudah tiba dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Squalo. Gadis berkacamata itu membawa sebuah kopor besar. Penampilannya acak-acakkan, kantong matanya tebal, jasnya kotor dan poninya berantakan.

"Dia benar-benar bangun!" tanya Scienza sambil terengah-engah

"Ya, matanya memang masih tertutup, tapi tangannya bergerak dan dia bicara padaku," jawab Xanxus. Mendengar itu, Scienza langsung memeriksa Squalo dan menoleh pada Xanxus sambil tersenyum.

"Berita bagus! Dia hampir sembuh!" kata Scienza

"Bukankah penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Xanxus bingung. Scienza menggeleng,

"Penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan, tergantung penyebab utama penderitanya terkena virusnya. Menurutku, penyebab pada Squalo adalah stress yang bertumpuk. Yang begini memang agak jarang, tapi cara pengobatannya cukup mudah. Cukup perlakukan dia dengan lembut, berhenti memaki, berhenti melempar benda kearahnya, dan sebagainya." kata Scienza sambil nyengir mesum kearah Xanxus.

"Tadi kau bilang hampir, kan? Kapan dia sembuh total?" tanya Xanxus lagi

"Nah! Penyakit ini tidak bisa dibasmi secara tuntas jika virusnya tidak dihancurkan. Makanya kubuat obatnya!" Scienza membuka kopor besarnya. Disana terdapat berbagai macam alat-alat laboratorium dan dalam sebuah tabung, ada cairan berwarna putih kebiruan.

"Apa cairan itu obatnya?" tanya Xanxus

"Tepat! Tapi sayangnya obat ini belum sempurna. Sedikit lagi selesai. Aku sengaja membawa semua peralatanku kesini supaya aku bisa melanjutkannya di tempat ini." jawab gadis itu santai.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal disini sampai obatnya selesai?"

"Persis! Tidak apa-apa kan, eh?"

Xanxus berpikir selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya dia berkata "Oke".

Sore harinya, seluruh anggota Varia berkumpul di ruang tamu dan melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Boss, mana orang-orang dari Orologio itu?" tanya Levi

"Mereka dikamar, membantu Scienza membuat obat," jawab Xanxus

"Muu, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka tinggal disini? Perhitungan pengeluaran yang kubuat jadi berantakan! Pemborosan!" kata Mammon

"Ushishishi, kau jangan pelit begitu, mereka akan ganti kok!" kata Belphegor

"Senpai saja yang ganti. Tabungan senpai kan banyak." kata Flan dengan nada datarnya

"Diam kodok! Uang itu untuk membangun kerajaan pangeran nantinya!" balas Belphegor sambil melempar pisau kearah pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Senpai, itu sakit. Lagipula senpai kan cuma pangeran palsu… *stab* Baiklah, aku akan diam."

Xanxus merasa kesal dengan kelakuan para anak buahnya itu. Dia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Boss, mau kemana?" tanya Lussuria saat berpapasan dengannya

"Bukan urusanmu, sampah!" bentaknya sambil berlalu. Dia berjalan ke kamar Scienza yang ternyata sudah dirombak menjadi laboratorium oleh gadis itu.

"Lho, Xanxus? Ada apa?" tanya Scienza saat melihatnya di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan obatnya," jawab Xanxus

"Aih, kau sangat ingin Squalo cepat sembuh, ya? _So sweet…_ Kau baik sekali pada kekasihmu itu," kata Scienza lengkap dengan senyum fujoshinya

"Kau mau mati sampah! Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku! Wajar kan kalau seorang atasan mengkhawatirkan bawahannya?" elak Xanxus

"Hee… Sejak kapan karaktermu jadi pencemas seperti itu? Lagipula, kalau dia bukan kekasihmu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" ejek gadis itu lagi.

"Di-diam kau!" kata Xanxus panik sembari menyiapkan X-Gun miliknya

"O-oi! Jangan pakai pistol 'napa! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Scienza mencoba menghindari kemarahan Xanxus sebisanya

Xanxus memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia beranjak kearah kamarnya sendiri. Saat itu, dia melewati kamar Squalo. Xanxus masuk dan melihat Squalo masih tidur seperti biasanya. Dia mendekati tempat tidur dan bertanya pada Squalo, "Oi sampah, kenapa tadi kau minta maaf?"

Tentu saja Squalo tidak menjawab. Xanxus menghela nafas. Dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Setibanya Xanxus di kamarnya itu, dia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto lamanya dengan Squalo yang masih berambut pendek.

_Sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?_

-ToBeContinued-

Chapter tiga selesai! Saya jadi berasa tua kalau melihat chapter pertamanya/plak.

Lagi-lagi Xanxus OOC, lebih dari sebelumnya malah. Yang tidak suka akan hal ini boleh tabok saya - ngaco.

Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih atas semua review kalian. Tanpa itu fanfic ini tidak akan berlanjut. Omong-omong, ada yang setuju kalau chapter terakhirnya saya buat rated M?

Mohon review bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya, adios!


End file.
